Half Angel
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: I'm not like the others I'm half of the enemies, the Angel and the Fallen. When will this end? Spiritshipping. Some languege. SongFic Discountinued!
1. And so it begins

**Disclaimer:I don't own YU-GI-OH GX or any songs in this**

* * *

**I'm not like the others I'm half of the enemies, Angel and the Fallen the secret is killing me even my parents don't know, but this secret is _ours _and _ours _alone. But how I wish I could be one or nothing not two espeically the enemies when the war ends I will then be free but at the rate its going it seems like it will never end.**

* * *

"Jaden wake up time for your first day at Anima Acadmy." Called a womens voice

"I'm up, I'm up." Groaned Jaden

"Don't use that tone with me Jaden."

"Sorry mom."

"Good know get down here the dorm advisor from the angel dorm is here."

"What?!" Jaden knew that he would be taking him the Anima Acadmy a school for Angels, Fallen Angels, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves and Saints to harness their powers. Jaden changed as quickly as he could and grabbed his stuff that was recommened to bring. JAden sighed as he picked up a necklace that had a half angel sign and a half of a dark angel sign he put it on and tucked in his shirt.

"I'm here." Jaden said walking towards the door. What he saw amazed him a boy around his age with teal hair, blue hair he was wearing a white shirt with a alice blue jacket and jeans.

"Hi I'm Jesse the Angel dorm advisor." Jesse said smiling, he had spoke with southern accent.

"Hi...I'm Jaden." Jaden replied he did not want to let in any of the people on Anima Acadmy.

"Well Jaden ready to go." Jaden nodded for some reason when Jesse said his name he wanted to squeal.

_'Jaden no you can't' _said the voice in his head

**_'I know Haou.' _**Jaden responed

* * *

While sitting in the audotorim Jaden looked around he saw everyone in groups except two people one had a royal blue jacket and brown hair while the other one had a midnight blue jacket and turquiose hair.

"That's Zane and Atticus, both of them are from diffrent group the one in the midnight blue jacket is Zane from demons the other one is Atticus he's a fallen angel." Said Jesse

"Students, settle down as you know we have some new students, would they please stand up?" Said Chacelor Shepard

About 5 students stood up.

"Ok, know may the new students and the dorm advisors come up?"

Atticus, Zane, Jaden, Jesse, 2 more boys and 4 girls.

"These are your dorm advisers Atticus, Zane, Jesse, Chazz, Ryann and Phuri." Chacelor Shepard siad as they walked forward Jaden could see how they looked fully Atticus had brown hair, gray eyes and he was dressed in the royal blue jacket, dark blue shirt and black pants. Zane had turquiose hair, blue eyes and was pretty much dressed the same way as Atticus except he had a midnight blue jacket. Jesse looked exactly the same. Chazz had black hair that reminded Jaden of a chicken's butt, grayish eyes and was dress in all black he didn't a level colour. Ryann had had long black hair, blue eyes and had a sapharrie blue jacket, a blue shirt with a wolf on it and jeans. Phuri had long black hair with red streaks, blue eyes and was wearing a crimson red jacket, a black top and a long black skirt.

"Atticus is the leader of the Fallen angels, Zane is the leader of the Demons, Jesse Angels, Chazz Saints, Ryann Werewovles and Phuri Vampires. May the new students stand forward please?"

Jaden stood up first then a boy with slightly long black hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a brown shirt and jeans, followed by a girl with long, waist length black hair that had thin bright blue steraks and tiny braids scattered throughout her hair, in a white tank-top and light blue jean shorts, a girl with long honey blonde hair, blueish-green eyes, she was dressed in a dress covered in kitties and a girl with long blondish-brown hair and blue eyes she was wearing a shirt with littles puppies with the word 'how can you ignore me?' and ripped black jeans.

"Jaden Yuki, Ritsuka Mido, Jilliana Allan, Elvira Kiloa and Seether Loras. Now for the moment we have all been waiting for the placement ceramony" Cheering roared as every one ran to the main hall.

* * *

Jillianna heard whispering about an oracle and other stuff.

"Jill, everyone's happy cause we get to see the oracle again." Said Ryann Jillianna knew Ryann at a young age and have been best friends ever since

"Is he old?"

"No, he's actully a student here but his father keeps him here like a prisoncell."

"Poor boy, has anyone ever seen him?"

"Yes, me and my brother."

"Jesse's here?"

"Yes didn't you notice he's leader of the angels."

"Hmmmm.. I would have thought he had joined your side."

"His angel half was stronger and anyway the oracle knows but after the Phoienx incedent he never tells if the student have two halfs."

"Oh.. So where'd you see the boy?"

"In the forest, at the abandoned dorm. Two years ago he was free until...."

"Until what?" Jillianna was puzzeled she had never heard of such a thing before from her friend.

"The incedent.."

**_Flashback_**

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!! Was all that could be heard as they turned to see a boy of 14 with brown hair and blue eyes he had on a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans and had on a dark blue jacket. Beside him stood a boy, 18 and brandishing a sword but the inpact of the attack had forced him to the ground.**

**"That attack so powerful." Said the boy on the ground.**

**"_Seto_!!!_"_ A man with green hair ran and grabbed Seto.(1)**

**"Oh my, He has the power of the oracle." Said the teacher she had been told to never let the boy fight but of course this time she didn't listen.**

**"Bitch!! What did I tell you?!!" Yelled the man his brown eyes were glowing with anger while Seto was shaking with fear. Some people saw this and grabbed Seto and ran.**

**"No let go of me!" Seto yelled they felt as if he was controlling them they put him down, Seto's father walked over and picked him up aparentlly Seto was very easy to carry he walked over to the students.**

**"Anyone who lives in the abandoned dorm find a bubby in your rank and move in with them for now."**

**"Yes Mr. Kaiba sir!"**

**_End Flashback_**

"Happy now?"

"Yes, but why are we seeing the oracle?"

"He'll put you in your place."

"Ok."

* * *

Jaden walked into the main hall and saw a stage with velvet curtians behind it out came a boy he looked around 16 he had brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a long dark blue jacket blue turtleneck and black slacks.

"The oracle is ready first may Seether Loras come up." Seether walked up and the oracle put his hand over her head it glowed he closed eyes about a few seconds later he opened his eyes and put his hand down.

"She is a werewolf." He said he sounded sad. She walked over to Ryann.

"Elvira Kiloa," Pretty much the same thing happened.

"Fallen angel." He annouced she walked over to Atticus.

"Jillianna Allan." Again it happened.

**'I don't know what's so intereseting about this." Said Haou**

_"Nethier do I." Sighed Jaden_

"Ritsuka Mido." Again.

"A demon."

"Jaden Yuki." _'My turn' Jaden thought._ He walked over to the oracle and tge oracle put his hand over his head and his hand glowed he closed his eyes then Jaden felt a calming rush go thourgh him but he wasn't ready for what happened next a pain sugred thourgh him. Seto felt the pain to this never happened before. Jaden yelled in pain. Everyone was shocked as both of them collasped first then Jaden, Jaden fell off then stage and was caught by Jesse while Seto was caught by his father.

* * *

**"It has began..."**

* * *

****

(1) Ha I guess you weren't exsepcting this..

Talia: So what do you think I worked hard on this but flames are welcome but i'd be careful i don't think roxasandsora a.k.a my sis would like that and i also so don't think my friends dog of doom would like that.. Rate and Review.


	2. Ai

Hi guys I have just learned fanfiction is a bitch! I forgot about Jillianna SOOOO SORRY she's an angel. So Jaden can you say the disclaimer before I kill someone!

Jaden: Ok… TNR owns nothing except herself and the OCS. And she'll put the name of the songs at the bottom.

Thanks JUDAI- KUN!!! LUVS YOU!!

Jaden: Kay, just don't kill me.

(Jilli)Anna: Oh don't be like that trust me she's lurves you, really she's made her MSN status Jaden is HAWT! It's kinda sad.( Actual dialogue from the person I'm basing Anna on)

Whatevs let's just get on with the story!

(_Place_)

_Jaden to Haou_

_**Haou to Jaden**_

Atticus to Nightshroud

**Nightshroud to Atticus**

_**Dreams/Thoughts**_

(Author's Note)

_Singing_

************************************************************************

(_Unknown_)

"_**Where am I?" Jaden asked as who looked around the area, he looked into the reflectionless mirrors.**_

"_**My home, welcome Jaden." A very familiar voice said.**_

"_**Haou?! But you live in my mind?!" Jaden said now freaking out.**_

_**Haou walked out of the dark, Jaden stared in those eerie yellow eyes, this the time he had ever seen Haou and he found Haou's clothes strange he was wearing black and gold armor with a red cape.**_

"_**Yes Jaden, when Seto tried to get into your mind I dragged you here to protect you." Haou said.**_

"_**But I heard about the phoenix incident-" Jaden said**_

"_**Just listen to me okay! I have my reasons!" Haou yelled cutting him off.**_

"_**Okay!" Jaden said. "But wait what happened to Seto."**_

"_**He's over there." Haou pointed towards an area where Jaden could see a figure chained to the wall, it was Seto.**_

"_**Seto." Jaden said. Suddenly a bell rang through the air and Haou felt a pain go through him.**_

"_**Now Jaden you to go." Haou said gritting his teeth.**_

"_**But-" Jaden started.**_

"_**NOW!" He yelled he held his out towards Jaden and his other hand to Seto. Jaden saw a bright light. **_

_************************************************************************_

Jaden opened his eyes to see Jesse, he immediately blushed. He turned to see Seto's dad hugging an awake Seto.

"Hi guys." Said Jaden to everyone.

" What the hell happened?" Seto's dad said.

"I don't know, but leave it be okay? Please dad." Seto said. Mr. Kaiba scowled, but then his expression softed as he stared at his son.

"Fine Seto."

Chancellor Sheppard walked over, " So Mr. Kaiba, Sir can we continue to the ranking ceremony.

"All right. First with Miss Ai." Mr. Kaiba said.

"Ummm… Why are you calling me by my middle name?" Jillianna asked.

"Your parents requested it." He answered.

"Okay."

They all walked towards a room with a big arena in the middle the room looked like a cross between a coliseum and a stage. People began to fill up the stands while Sheppard, Seto and Mr. Kaiba went towards a viewing room and the dorm advisors sat a judging table.

"First you will go up against a Saint if you win you pass on and the Saint will become you salve." Jesse said.

"A salve? AWESOME!!!" Ai( I'm calling her Ai from now on it's easier to type) said.

"You opponent will be Syrus Truesdale." Chazz announced. A meek boy walked over he had light blue hair, blue eyes with glasses on the bridge of his nose and he had yellow jacket showing that his rank was a minor(Yellow is a minor rank, blue higher. Blue was split into colors that show your group while yellow doesn't. Plain red is for unknowns, while crimson red is for high vampires), he also was wearing blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Hi." Syrus said with a weird glint in his eye.

"…." Answered Ai. The crowd noticed that she had already changed into her armor, her hair was in two buns at the top of her head, a dog collar, a leather jacket, a tube top like corset, a miniskirt that was longer in the back with a belt and high heels. She also had wings that were red.

"You all know how battles work an angel, demon, vampire, fallen angel or werewolf sing to increase their power while a saint just attacks normally. Let the battle begin!"

_I was...__  
Born to the blood of the angels__  
Born through the veil of a storm  
__Born without love inside me  
__Born with a need to perform  
__Born out of vengeance  
__Born out of scorn  
__Born out of hatred  
__Out of love torn  
__Born with a mission  
__Born with a drive  
__Born with a need  
__With a will to survive_

Syrus looked around freaked out and dodged a blast of light from Ai and he shot back a ray of fire which missed. Ai smirked and began the chorus.

_Cause I'm a Daughter of Death  
From my very first breath  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Blood red as Macbeth  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Living filthy mess  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Just a Daughter of Death_

An attack hit him square in the chest and he was thrown backwards, he splashed water at her making her hair fall.

"Oh, you're dead." Chuckled Ryann.

_I was...  
Raised from burning ashes  
Raised with tragic crime  
Raised from cries of chaos  
Raised on borrowed time  
Raised by the darkness  
Raised by the night  
Raised by the vultures  
By the claws of fright  
Raised to be hated  
Raised to be loved  
Raised to be doomed  
By the powers above_

Syrus began to be hit rapidly with major attacks eventually he used a shield which didn't hold for long.

_Cause I'm a Daughter of Death  
From my very first breath  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Blood red as Macbeth  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Living filthy mess  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Just a Daughter of Death_

Syrus screamed as she began advancing on him, he brought up a shield of earth and summoned a tornado which ruined her hair more which seriously got her pissed.

_Now it's time to show you  
What I'm really all about  
No more pretensions;  
No more frothing at the mouth  
There's no use hiding  
All my sins deep inside  
I'll wear them on my shoulder  
Like a badge of pride_

Syrus began feeling her rage as she summoned a huge attack at shot it at him.

_Cause I'm a Daughter of Death  
From my very first breath  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Blood red as Macbeth  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Living filthy mess  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Just a Daughter of Death _

Syrus was taken away by the nurse.

"The battle goes to Ai!" Jesse yelled as the crowd burst into cheers.

"Now Ai will battle me." Jesse said, the crowd gasped never in a ranking fight had a leader fought the new kid. He was already in his armor he was wearing a long white cloak lined in red with red and white belts around his wrist and white slacks underneath. He had purplish white wings

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

Jesse sang attacking her with a blue sword. She moved and summoned a bow and arrow.

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

She sang with Jesse quietly singing in the background, she fired an arrow right shoulder, he growled and drove the sword through her leg.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

They sang together firing attacks at each eventually Jesse flew into the air and shot an arrow from his hand.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

Jesse sang with Ai vocalizing in the back. She smiled and threw a sword through his wing making him fall to the ground.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

She sang as Jesse glowed and healed himself. She growled and fired fire rays of light at him.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

Jesse threw her to the floor and flew up again, she followed they began firing arrows and rays of light at each other.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

Jesse screamed at her which added to his power throwing her off balance.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

Jesse and Ai feel to the ground breathing heavily.

"It's a tie!" Announced Ryann, "Now Ai do you want to battle a Fallen angel?"

"Uhhh…Ok, sure, I guess." Everyone looked surprised. "Why are you all surprised?"

"They only one to ever except that challenge was Jesse." Said Ryann.

"Oh..so?"

"Whatever, let's randomize which Fallen angel you'll battle!' Phuri said after waking up.

Pictures on the screen began flashing and eventually landed on someong you did not want to have.

"Ai VS Atticus, leader of the fallen angels!" Yelled Zane.

"FUCK!" Ai Screamed.

* * *

Ok the songs were

Daughter of Death by Princess Ai

Lies by Evanescence

Next chapter Ai vs Atticus and Two of Ritsuka's battles!


	3. Planet Hell

disclaimer: I don't own half angel

* * *

Everyone stared at Atticus he was smirking, Ai looked fearfully at him as he stauntered over to her.

"Are you ready?" Atticus said coldly.

"NO! But of course what I say doesn't matter!" Ai screamed at him.

"Hehehe..."Was all Atticus needed to say.

There was a flash of blue.

Ai could hear some kids whispering.

"He's using Fubuki!"

"Of course he'd never waste Nightshroud on her stanards!"

Atticus was standing in the middle of the room wearing a long open ice blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, his pants were tight, leather and black. He had a weird silver chain running up his arm and around his neck. He also had creepy black wings that were 6 foot in diameter.

_Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon_

As he sang, Atticus shot ice straight at her wings, then pulled out a glowing blue sword and attacked her with it.

_A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the bloodred  
Carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God_

She pulled a sheild out in front of her and deflected the shot she made a tornado of fire wrap around her melting the ice on her wings and lauching her up into the air. Her singing was faring.

_My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the Earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come_

She stared at Atticus wondering why he wasn't singing and shot out water at him, but he just froze it.

_The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, Soldier_

When Atticus sang 'little saint' he sounded as if he was mocking saints and angels. He conjoured up a big ice crystal and lauched it at her impaling her in the shoulder.

_My first cry neverending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods and lost_

She seemed to be taunting him but then when she saw the reaction to the taunt she quickly regreted it.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark_

He was leading her through this part and was hitting her with many attacks of ice and snow.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways_

Atticus got a frustrated look in his eyes, and he brust into flame.

_Welcome down to my Planet Hell_

She heard him scream that to her. When the flames died down she saw him wearing a black jacket with gold trimming, gloves that only covered his middle fingers, a tight purple shirt and matching pants with red lines on them. He had a half medalion on his neck and a creepy looking bird mask with blue eyes and a red jewel in the middle.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark_

He smirked as he conjoured a fire beast and attacked multiple times

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways_

She colasped onto the floor Atticus stared at her and walked back towards zane who seemed to be scolding him.

"Atti! You should be more careful!" Zane yelled in a hushed whispers.

"I'm sorry your highness!"Atticus whispered sarasticly and bowed as if to make it scar deeper.

"Atticus!"

"What Hell Kaiser?!" Zanes eyes widen at the remark.

"Well if that's how you feel!" Zane yelled at him and left.

Sheppard stared and called Zane to come back for the reason they couldn't start without him. Zane didn't respond he just left.

"We can not countine for the fact that the leader of the Demon Dorm is not here." Sheppard said "Ai! You will stay in the Angel blue dorm! Anyone who haven't been tested yet please go to the unknown red dorm. The tests will countinue tomorrow!"

Everyone left and went to their repective dorms.

* * *

(The next day~The battle arena)

"Hey! Jesse! Have you seen Atticus?!" Zane called to the angel. Jesse shook his head and looked away Zane had been freaking for half an hour because Atticus wasn't in his room last night and he hadn't come this morning to the battle arena.

"Zane! Zane!" Called Sheppard to the anxious boy, Zane turned to see the Sheppard.

"Did you find him?!" Zane looked seriously upset.

Sheppard walked to the microphone.

"Students! I'm greatly upset to tell you that...Atticus Rhodes leader of the Fallen Angel dorm has gone missing! I lnow your all upset! But he left a message! It says...."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I lied no battles from Ritsuka! The next "episode" will be the ending and I'm skipping 2 peoples battles! I will tell you the outcomes though!

The song in this is Planet Hell by Nightwish!

LOVE YA TNR

R & R


	4. Please read!

Ok so, I've been going through my reviews and alerts for this story and I'm just thinking, "Damn, I shouldn't have left these people like this", so I've decided, I'm going to do a rewrite or just continue this story and well, there will be no OCs for one or if so just minors or guest characters that don't play to much into the story as well as for the singing it will be switched to actual fighting since that part was a little silly, the story will have some changes but the backbone of it all will be the same, but hey guys! I'm gonna continue, but I need to make sure those who wanted this from before is still want this to be continued, so please review if you guys want this?


End file.
